In our German Offenlegungsschrift DE No. 3429715, a new type of insert mounting track is described, which serves to affix wall trim in the form of carpeting strips of the same material used for covering the floor.
In this process, the carpet strip is first glued firmly onto the lower part of the insert molding track so as to be flush with the floor. Then the carpet strip is folded backward and inserted behind the front lip of the approximately U-shaped insert molding track, which is open at the top. This procedure is successively applied in proceeding from one end of the wall to the other. The continual folding and insertion of the carpet strip by hand requires, firstly, a certain amount of time and, secondly, a certain degree of manual dexterity as well as strength and endurance on the part of the installer.
In our German document No. 3546264, therefore, a procedure and a device for performing this task are described, whereby use of an installation tool enables the carpet strip to be laid in a much simpler, more rapid and labor saving manner, even by untrained personnel.
The installation tool consists of two parts that can be fitted one upon the other, and which are placed successively in a certain manner onto a piece of molding strip inserted by hand, connected together, and then slid along laterally in such a manner as to fold over and insert the trim strip.
This installation tool and the procedure enabled by it has proved to be extremely labor saving. It nevertheless still exhibits a number of drawbacks.
The procedure described requires on the one hand a certain dexterity and experience with the insertion of the installation tool; on the other hand, its rear member displays a relatively complicated form, which makes manufacturing more difficult, and which is easily damaged by rough handling as well.